


Bonnie and Claire

by QueerCmdr (JaneGlen)



Series: Love Stories like These Set the World Ablaze [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also based on Addicted to You by Avicci because I can't find any other amazing queer music videos, Another slightly angsty femslash character study thing, F/F, where they die but it's super not a big deal but it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/QueerCmdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go down together, it's the only kindness the world can show them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie and Claire

**Author's Note:**

> The tags kind of say it all.   
> Much love!

Octavia tastes like courage; sharp and _powerful_ on Clarke’s tongue.

Clarke tastes like possibilities; sweet and _dangerous_ on Octavia’s.

They tempt each other with a touch, a too-short kiss. They tempt and tease and torture. They lose control.

It’s Clarke who dreams it up, and Octavia that says _do it_ and before they know what’s happening, they’re skipping from town to town, wiring stolen cars, hoarding cases full of cash. Seedy motels are below their pay-scale now, but easier to slip in and out of.

They are outlaws and they’re riding a high that’s too good to be true.

They don’t see fate catching up to them, too lost in each others eyes, hypnotized, enamored, addicted.

The world had never been kind to Octavia, and to Clarke it had presented a cycle of prosperity and pain, but they both had learned to take what they needed, and in each other they found kindred spirits. Each unafraid of demanding, of claiming what they needed, wanted, wished for. Perhaps, in the end, though their run was doomed, Fate granted them a blessing in taking them down together.


End file.
